The present invention relates in general to a poker game and more particularly to a poker game that provides a player a predetermined game outcome.
The majority of the contemporary wagering gaming devices or gaming terminals, such as slot machines or poker games, randomly generate awards and other outcomes. Such gaming terminals typically include a relatively low probability associated with obtaining the highest award, relatively medium probabilities associated with obtaining medium range awards and relatively higher probabilities associated with obtaining low range awards. These gaming terminals also include probabilities associated with obtaining losses or no award at all. The probabilities of obtaining the awards and the amount of the awards determine the average expected pay out percentage of these wagering gaming terminals. Because the outcomes of these gaming terminals are completely randomly determined, there is no certainty that a player will ever obtain any particular award. That is, no matter how many times a player plays the game, since the gaming terminal generates outcomes randomly or completely based upon a probability calculation, there is no certainty that the game will ever provide the player with a rare outcome, such as a jackpot award, or any other specific value for that matter. On the other hand, due to the random determination, the gaming terminal can provide the rare outcomes, such as jackpot awards, numerous times in a small number of plays. For example, a probability-based $1 poker machine gaming terminal may be programmed to payback 95% of all wagers placed with a 1% chance of generating a $10 win outcome, a 5% chance of generating a $5 win outcome, a 10% chance of generating a $2 win outcome, a 40% chance of generating a $1 win outcome and a 44% chance of generating a $0 loss outcome. However, when one hundred game outcomes are generated by the probability-based poker machine gaming terminal, the actual payback may be 137% of all wagers placed and the actual generated outcomes may be six $10 win outcomes, one $5 win outcome, eighteen $2 win outcomes, thirty-six $1 win outcomes and thirty-nine $0 loss outcomes.
This uncertainty is faced by players and casinos or other gaming establishments. For example, certain casinos prefer that a relatively high number of players hit low awards while a relatively low number of players hit high awards. When players hit high awards periodically, casinos attract more players, because of the positive publicity large wins generate. By using desired payback percentages or probabilities, the casinos can also expect to make a certain level of profit. The random determinations can, however, unexpectedly cause casinos to suffer a loss or, on the other hand, to reap great profit in the short run and lose business in the long run due to a reputation for only paying out low awards.
Regulatory bodies in certain jurisdictions do not permit the use of probability-based gaming terminals in-part for these reasons. These regulatory bodies permit the use of wagering gaming terminals which are guaranteed to provide certain or definite awards, so that, for example, a certain number of wins is guaranteed and the overall amount paid back to players is guaranteed. That is, the payback percentage is fixed and not an average expected amount. One type of gaming terminal which complies with this requirement is an instant-type lottery gaming terminal. An instant-type lottery gaming terminal includes a finite pool or set of electronic tickets with each electronic ticket assigned to a predetermined outcome. Alternatively, each electronic ticket could be assigned to a random number or game play seed which is deterministic of a predetermined outcome. In this embodiment, the gaming terminal utilizes the random number or game play seed in a random number generating algorithm to generate random numbers that the gaming terminal then uses to determine and provide the predetermined outcome. In an instant-type lottery gaming terminal, as the predetermined outcome for each electronic ticket is revealed to a player on the gaming terminal, the ticket is removed (i.e., flagged as used) from the finite pool or set of electronic tickets. Once removed from the pool or set, a ticket cannot be used again to determine another game outcome. This type of gaming terminal provides players with all of the available outcomes over the course of the play cycle and guarantees the actual wins and losses.
Since an instant-type lottery gaming machine has a finite pool of predetermined win/loss outcomes, it is possible to configure the pool to specific conditions or criteria requested by the casino or gaming establishment. An example of these conditions or criteria are the number of tickets included in the pool and the exact payback percentage or payback sum for the pool as a whole. The payback percentage or sum represents the guaranteed payout for the entire pool of predetermined outcomes. Other examples of conditions or criteria are what prizes will be awarded and the frequency of winning outcome tickets amongst the total number of tickets for the pool. For example, if a predetermined pool includes twenty $1 tickets and the pool has a payback sum of $10, then the pool might consist of one $5 win outcome, one $2 win outcome, three $1 win outcomes and fifteen $0 loss outcomes and may be represented as the following outcomes: 5, 2, 1, 1, 1, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0. It should be appreciated that the above described pool of twenty tickets is for illustration purposes only and a pool could include any suitable desired number of tickets including a large number such as one million or more.
It should be appreciated that even though a pool may contain more than one of the same game outcome (i.e., the loss or the win and if a win, the value), the presentation to the player (such as the cards dealt or drawn in the case of simulated card games) is preferably varied for each sequential game outcome. For example, in the twenty ticket pool described above, while three game outcomes may each determine a win game outcome with a value of $1, in a poker game machine each game outcome will be preferably presented to the player as one of a plurality of different card combinations that all yield the same $1 win outcome.
Central determination gaming systems are also generally known. A central determination gaming system provides a plurality of individual gaming terminals, located in a gaming establishment, such as a casino, coupled by one or more communication links, to a central processor or controller. When a player plays a game on one of the gaming terminals, a game outcome is randomly generated based on probability data by the central controller. The generated game outcome and how the game outcome is to be presented or displayed to the player are communicated from the central controller to the individual gaming terminal and then provided to the player. It should be appreciated that one central processor may continuously run hundreds or thousands of individual gaming terminals at once. Additionally, each individual gaming terminal may include a plurality of different types of games played at a plurality of different denominations.
In order to comply with the above mentioned regulatory rules that do not permit the use of probability-based gaming terminals, central determination gaming systems have been implemented wherein the central system maintains one or more predetermined pools or sets of game outcomes. Each game outcome in each set or pool includes a game outcome component (i.e., a win, a lose, a secondary game trigger or other suitable outcome) with an associated value or payout amount, if any, and a game presentation component (i.e., how the game outcome is displayed or presented to the player). In these systems, when a player makes a wager on one of the gaming devices, the central system independently selects a game outcome from a set or pool of game outcomes and flags or marks the selected game outcome as used. Once a game outcome is flagged as used, it is prevented from further selection from the set or pool and cannot be selected by the central controller upon another wager. The selected game outcome is communicated to the individual gaming terminal. The individual gaming terminal displays or presents the game presentation component and provides the player the game outcome component with the associated value, if any, for the selected game outcome. Additionally, certain central determination gaming systems have also been implemented wherein the central system maintains one or more predetermined pools or sets of random number or game outcome seeds.
There are a number of advantages to providing for centralized production of game outcomes at individual gaming terminals. Central production or control can assist a casino or other entity in maintaining appropriate records, controlling gaming, reducing and preventing cheating or electronic or other errors, reducing or eliminating win-loss volatility and the like. However, it should be appreciated that existing central determination gaming systems involve minimal to no player interaction other than initiating a game play at a gaming terminal. That is, similar to an instant type lottery game, the central controller selects a game outcome from the pool and the selected game outcome is provided to the player with the player unable to influence the provided game outcome. Therefore, the need exists for a central determination gaming system that provides an increases level of player interaction while still providing a predetermined game outcome to a player.
As described above, in additional to central determination gaming systems, other known gaming devices are operable to provide a player a predetermined outcome. In these gaming devices, rather than receiving an outcome from a central controller, the gaming device stores a plurality of predetermined outcomes in a memory device. Upon a player initiating a game at the gaming device, the predetermined outcome which will ultimately be provided to the player is selected and flagged or marked as used. The gaming device then proceeds with one or more game sequences and upon the conclusion of the game sequences, the selected predetermined outcome is provided to the player.
Poker games are also well known. In a poker game, a gaming device initially deals five cards all face up from a virtual deck of fifty-two card deck. Cards may be dealt as in a traditional game of cards or in the case of the gaming device, may also include that the cards are randomly selected from a predetermined number of cards. If the player wishes to draw, the player selects the cards to hold via one or more input device, such as pressing related hold buttons or via the touch screen. The player then presses the deal button and the unwanted or discarded cards are removed from the display and replacement cards are dealt from the remaining cards in the deck. This results in a final five-card hand. The final five-card hand is compared to a payout table which utilizes conventional poker hand rankings to determine the winning hands. The player is provided with an award based on a winning hand and the credits the player wagered.
In another embodiment, the poker game may include multiple hands of poker played simultaneously. In this embodiment, the player is dealt at least two hands of cards. In one such embodiment, the cards are the same cards. In one embodiment each hand of cards is associated with its own deck of cards. The player chooses the cards to hold in a primary hand. The held cards in the primary hand are also held in the other hands of cards. The remaining non-held cards are removed from each hand displayed and for each hand replacement cards are randomly dealt into that hand. Since the replacement cards are randomly dealt independently for each hand, the replacement cards for each hand will usually be different. The poker hand rankings are then determined hand by hand compared to a payout table and awards are provided to the player.
Some known gaming devices have attempted to provide a poker game wherein the outcome is predetermined. In these known games, a player is shown a first hand of cards and invited to select one or more cards to be discarded. Then the player is shown a final hand and a payoff is provided if the final hand is a winning hand according to a predetermined payout schedule. In these games, the initial hand and the final hand are both predetermined prior to the time the game is started. For this reason, there can often be an inconsistency between the player's selection of cards that are to be discarded and the transition from the initial hand to the final hand. This inconsistency can interfere with the desired simulation of a card game which provides a predetermined outcome.
Moreover, certain players play poker games because they enjoy the skill aspect of poker games. If these players feel that the outcome provided for each play of the poker game is predetermined and not based on the player's skill, these players may lose interest in playing poker games on these gaming devices. That is, certain players play poker games for the skill elements and if these players feel that the skill element has been removed from the poker games, these gaming device may lose appeal amongst certain poker players.
One known gaming device, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,961 which is assigned on its face to IGT and which issued on May 4, 2004, discloses a poker game wherein an initial hand of cards is displayed to a player. The player designates which of the initial hand of cards are to be held and which are to be discarded and the game displays an intermediate hand generated in accordance with the player-specified designations. In this gaming device, a final hand which is associated with a value equal to the value associated with the predetermined game outcome is shown and in those cases where the player-specified designation (Hold/Discard) is inconsistent with a transition from the intermediate hand to the final hand, an entertaining display is shown and the predetermined game outcome is provided to the player.
Additionally, if there is an inconsistency between the award provided to the player for the player's final hand (which is based on the player holding or discarding one or more cards) and the award associated with the predetermined outcome, other known gaming devices employ a mystery win card to increase or bump the provided win amount up to the win amount associated with the predetermined game outcome. In another known gaming device, any inconsistency between the award provided for the players final hand (which is based on the player's selections of cards to be held or discarded) and the award associated with the predetermined outcome is held in an escrow or progressive pool to be subsequently provided to the player.
Accordingly, a need exists for an interactive poker game wherein the player may play a traditional true poker game and the outcome provided to the player is predetermined regardless of which cards the player holds and/or discards.